The butler, His possession
by Shin no yoru
Summary: He would never leave his brothers side, even if that meant following him into the deepest part of hell. Determined to help his sibling, Harold soon becomes wary of the possessive hold their new butler refuses to release. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**An: **He would never leave his brothers side, even if that meant following him into the deepest part of hell. Determined to help his sibling, Harold soon becomes wary of the possessive hold their new butler refuses to release. Slash.

**An: **If you look at my avatar for this story you can see what Harold looks like, well add glasses and dark hair, the picture is from rustblasters a manga that the author of Kuroshitsuji made. I didn't do the best job coloring in his eyes and adding the scar but I hope it's good enough. :) I hope you enjoy and reviews are always appreciated!

**Warnings: **Slash! Phantomhive!Harry Quiet!Mature!Smart!Gentle!Harry, Magical!Harry later on, AU in HP universe, and a little in Kuroshitsuji.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

**{The butler, His possession}**

Sunlight filtered through partially opened blinds highlighting soft features. A young man with raven hair slept peacefully, the silken sheets barley making a sound as he turned away from the light. He shifted slightly when the door opened, a hand reaching from the blankets to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Master."

Harold Phantomhive slowly sat up, taking his glasses from the butlers outstretched hands and perched them on his face.

"Today's breakfast of scones and Ceylon tea has been prepared to your liking."

Peering up at the butler with a small smile Harold accepted the tea, sipping at it silently. "What are our todays plans Sebastian?"

"After breakfast you and Young Master will see the authority on Monarch Study. Professor Hugh."

Harold nodded slipping from the bed silently, taking off his night clothes and putting on the ones that had been prepared for him.

"Master, the buttons on your shirt are uneven again."

Harold paused glancing down at his shirt. "It seems you are right Sebastian, once again my eye has hindered my ability to do the simplest of tasks."

Sebastian chuckled from behind him, striding forward until he was in front of the smaller male. Gloved hands easily redid the buttons expertly straightening his tie and his black dress shirt.

Harold turned away from the butler as he finished up, his mind starting to wander. It had been so long since _that_ night, both he and his brother had survived but not without their own scars. He knew that even now his younger brother had night terrors, no matter how much he protested otherwise.

Wincing when the scar across his eye throbbed in memory, the memory of burning and masked men invaded his mind. The terror in his brother's eyes as the men dragged him from the cage, Latin incantations echoing. It was then that he received his scar and not seconds later Sebastian was summoned…

"Master."

A hand titled his chin up and he met red-brown eyes, the butlers eyes flashed for a split second before the polite smile was on his face once again.

"Remember that this afternoon the martial artist Young Master hired is arriving, would you like to observe as well?"

Harold nodded a humorous smile on his face, taking his head away from the butlers hold. "Yet another attempt to get out of his studies I presume." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "One would think he could learn that an ordinary human has no chance against someone like you."

"I am simply one hell of a butler."

**{1}**

Sitting beside his brother Harold looked over the book he was reading, watching in amusement as the two men stood opposite of each other.

"HyoOoOo~ Take this secret technique! Flower Bird Wind Moon All Kinds Of Flowers Profusion Fist!"

He chuckled at the ridiculous name and turned his eyes back to his book he was reading, already knowing who was going to win. It had a rather remarkable collection of Edgar Allen Poe poems, who just so happened to be his favorite poet.

_Thy soul shall find itself alone_

_'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone -_

_Not one, of all the crowd, to pry_

_Into thine hour of secrecy:_

_Be silent in that solitude_

_Which is not loneliness - for then_

_The spirits of the dead who stood_

_In life before thee are again_

_In death around thee - and their will_

_Shall then overshadow thee: be still. _

_For the night - tho' clear - shall frown -_

_And the stars shall look not down,_

_From their high thrones in the Heaven,_

_With light like Hope to mortals given -_

_But their red orbs, without beam,_

_To thy weariness shall seem_

_As a burning and a fever_

_Which would cling to thee for ever :_

_Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish -_

_Now are visions ne'er to vanish -_

_From thy spirit shall they pass_

_No more - like dew-drop from the grass:_

_The breeze - the breath of God - is still -_

_And the mist upon the hill_

_Shadowy - shadowy - yet unbroken,_

_Is a symbol and a token -_

_How it hangs upon the trees,_

_A mystery of mysteries! - (1)_

"A true master of the first technique would accompany me to unknown regions. Though I thought I'd be able to see you on your knees today." Ciel's voice broke him from his reading trance, and he looked up raising an eyebrow at the defeated figure of the martial artist further in the grass.

"You should know it is fruitless to achieve such a feat, little brother."

"He is correct Young Master."

"Keh."

Rising from his seat Harold tucked the book under his arm and headed toward the Martial artist, giving him a small smile when the man looked up.

"I do hope Sebastian didn't hurt you permanently, he tends to take orders to the extreme and often gets carried away with his tasks."

The Chinese man winced as he stood giving him a shaky bow. "I will survive, you must be Harold Phantomhive, it is an honor to meet one of your caliber."

Harold nodded back musing silently to himself, it never failed to amaze him how quickly news spread, even China knew about him. "Ah it is I who should be honored, for one to be able to master the Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blossom Scattering Fissure Fist, is a feat within its self." Ridiculous names indeed.

A light blush spread on the man's features and he made sure to mask his disappointment. "Thank you Earl Phantomhive, but I must be going."

"Do you need help with your departure?"

"You are as kind as they say Earl, but I will manage."

Harold nodded and watched silently as the man wobbled away, people always became pushovers when complimented, their minds muting all other words. He had long ago accepted that reality, but he couldn't help but feel dissatisfied that they were so gullible.

"Harold?"

He turned toward his brother who was waiting by his chair with an expectant look, and felt a wave of appreciation. No, not all humans were the same—his brother was the example of what a person was like when freed from the poison in their minds.

"Coming Ciel."

No matter where or when, he would always be beside his brother. Because Ciel was the only one who he could connect to, the only one he had left in the world. He wouldn't allow his younger brother to fall into hell alone, no matter how much he protested.

He _was_ the older brother after all.

**{The butler, His possession}**

Harold frowned distastefully. "I see so Sir Clause will be visiting the Phantomhive manor."

Ciel smirked over his newspaper. "That's correct, something bothering you Harold?"

He glared. "You know very well that Lecherous old man fancies me."

"I'm sure you can handle it just like you do with anyone else."

Harold grimaced refusing to look at his younger brother, that was true but it didn't make it any less unfavorable when some old man started leering at him.

"Do not worry Master. I shall deal with him _accordingly_ if he tries anything suspicious." Sebastian interjected from beside his brother's desk, a mischievous smile on his face.

Humming in response Harold set his chin upon his hand, gazing outside while half listening as his brother and the butler spoke about the preparations. Though he was the oldest Phantomhive, thus the heir, he always let Ciel take over when dealing with paper work and such. Harold was smart in his own right, but Ciel was always the genius and the one who was most inclined to dealing with the Phantomhive business.

It was obvious that Ciel was the one most suited for being the heir, yet Harold was the only one in his way, sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if his brother would have been better off without him. With the brains and protection Ciel would have been set for taking the world by storm, yet he had to step back when it came to parties. People always wanting to talk to the _heir _of the Phantomhive family, which Harold hated anyways, he never liked it when everyone was focused on him.

Harold glanced around the room absentmindedly noting that Sebastian had disappeared off somewhere, leaving them alone.

"Sebastian told me your eye was acting up again this morning."

Harold sighed at the patronizing tone in his brothers voice, preparing himself for the 'inner mother' that was about to come out. "I had hoped he wouldn't have noticed that."

Ciel scoffed getting out of his chair and walking toward where Harold was sitting. "Since when does Sebastian miss anything? You're the one always telling me not to underestimate him, yet here you are doing the same thing."

"I apologize."

"Sometimes I think you are too soft, always trying your hardest to not trouble others." Ciel took his chin in a firm hold tilting it so he could better see the lighting shaped scar. "It looks a little inflamed. I will write Madame Red to ask her to check it out again."

Harold smiled gently, sitting up and leaned his forehead on his brothers gazing into the familiar blue eyes. "Are you sure you're not the older one? I try not to worry you, yet you always figure me out. I swear I'm the younger brother since you worry about me so much."

Ciel stared a blank look in his features but his eyes were warmer than usual. "Keh. I'm just worried that your eye could go completely blind, the doctor did say that it could happen in the future."

"Ah. Then I would be in trouble I need both eyes to watch over you after all."

He chuckled when Ciel pulled away a light blush on his features. "Shall we go wait for Sir Clause? He should be arriving shortly."

"Very well."

**{1}**

"It has been a while- Oh my~ you're as beautiful as always dearest Harold~"

Wincing at the sudden tone change Harold got up from the steps standing beside his brother who had put his book down to greet the man.

"You came Clause."

Completely ignoring the younger Phantomhive the Italian was beside Harold within seconds, and Harold noted distastefully, as he was smothered by a hug, that Clause was still a bit taller than he was.

Harold gave the older man a twitchy smile once he was released. "Buonanotte*, Sir Clause I hope your journey was enjoyable."

He turned to go up the stairs nodding to his irritated brother when he caught up with them.

"Yes it was thank you so much for asking! ~ sometime you should come and visit me, I'm sure we would have a _wonderful_ time."

"I shall look into it." Not.

Reaching the doorway Harold allowed Ciel to open the door smiling slightly when he looked inside.

"Welcome Sir Clause!" The servants were lined on either side of the door, bowing in respect as the house sparkled behind them.

"Oh… this is… You've made the mansion into something beautiful." Clause said in awe giving his jacket and hat to Finny.

Sebastian stepped gracefully forward giving a light bow, "We've been waiting for you Sir Clause."

"Sebastian! It's been awhile! It appears there are more faces in this house, too?"

Harold backed away once Sebastian led Sir Clause out into the courtyard; his brother was better at this sort of thing so he usually just stepped back and went to go practice some of his exercises.

"Maylene?"

"Ah! Yes Master."

"Inform Sebastian that I have gone to go practice, this really isn't my sort of thing." He smiled brightly just for effect chuckling when the maid when bright pink.

"Y-yes Master!"

Turning on his heels Harold strode across the floor and up the stairs, nodding in respect when he passed his parents portraits. Finally he came to his desired room, long ago Sebastian had cleared it out and put the required materials around the room stating that if Harold so wished he could practice inside instead of outside.

He walked across the room grabbing the prepared clothes and swiftly changed, already feeling his blood starting to race. As a young child he was always very energetic, so his parents decided to let him try this activity out so that it would spend some of his energy and help them handle him better. It just so happened that he excelled in the arts and continued practicing as he got older.

He positioned his feet accordingly and shifted his weight on his front foot swiftly turning and lashing his left leg out, feeling satisfaction as it hit the wood with a solid 'thunk'.

One down ninety nine more to go.

**{The butler, His possession}**

"Master, I have prepared some tea and a dish Beef Donburi."

Harold paused from drying his hair and gave the butler a thankful smile. "Once again I find myself being worried over, thank you Sebastian."

He padded over to the nice smelling dish on the table and sat down, his hair still lightly dripping. "It looks delicious."

"Thank you Master."

Harold took a bite of the food, savoring the way the spices danced with his taste buds. As expected from Sebastian, he only made the best of the best.

"Master I see you haven't succeeded in drying your hair all the way."

Harold paused when Sebastian started rubbing the towel through his slightly spiked locks, relaxing as the butlers hand slightly messaged his scalp.

There wasn't anything like a good message that got him completely relaxed, and with Sebastian's magical fingers he was practically in heaven, which was rather amusing once he thought about it.

"Master."

He jumped when Sebastian's voice came from beside his ear, his skin breaking out into goose bumps as the butlers breath fanned onto his neck.

"Y-yes?"

His heart started to race when gloved hands started to message his shoulders, easing the slight pain from his training away.

"Maylene told me that you went to go training after you disappeared," The cultured tone of the butler grew a level deeper and he internally shuttered. "Next time inform me personally so I can watch, your eyesight could disappear and since you aren't contracted like Young Master I wouldn't know."

"A-ah, I apologize Sebastian next time I will think ahead before acting."

The butler paused and Harold turned his head so he could meet the red-brown gaze, like most times something shifted in the butlers eyes before they were closed and a polite smile was formed.

"Very good Master, allow me to bring you to your bed."

"What? Oh no that's not necessary Sebastian- ack!" Instinctively he gripped onto the butlers clothes, blushing slightly as he was easily carried bridal style to his bed.

Harold emitted a soft 'umpf' as he was unceremoniously dropped onto the bed and made sure to give the butler a glare as the sheets were brought over him.

With a close eyed smile the butler ignored his gaze and gave him a pat on the head.

"Good night, Master."

Left in the darkness, Harold mused over what had just happened, it wasn't uncommon for Sebastian to act in such a way. In fact the butler started when he first started working at the manor, yet he couldn't help but feel slightly confused, surely he acted this way with Ciel as well. There wasn't a reason for him to treat them differently, so Harold was sure Ciel was treated the same way, nothing was weird with the way the butler acted.

His mind at ease Harold fell into a peaceful sleep, unaware of the crow that perched on his window.

**{1}**

**An: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you haven't noticed this story will be based on the **Manga**, but I will be starting at the beginning so hopefully those who haven't read it won't be too confused. Until next time!

(1) This poem is by Edgar Allen Poe, I do not own it.

* An Italian greeting


	2. Chapter 2

**An: **A few people have been asking questions like, why Sebastian is attracted to Harold, and what Harold's scar does, as well as few other questions. The scar doesn't have much of a significance, and I really only put it on him because it just wouldn't feel right to not put a lightning scar on Harry Potter, or Harold Phantomhive. But I might end up coming up with something, as for the other questions we will more than likely find out when Harold does, who knows though I may change my mind.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Warnings:** Slash! Phantomhive!Harry Quiet!Mature!Smart!Gentle!Harry, Magical!Harry later on, AU in HP universe, and a little in Kuroshitsuji.

**{The butler, His possession}**

A cool breeze blew into the room, rustling his dark locks as Harold rested serenely on the soft cushions of the chair, easily being lulled into a peaceful nap.

Sebastian and Ciel had gone out a while ago, mentioning something about a new cane. He personally would never comprehend why his brother insisted on one—perhaps he just liked looking akin to an old man.

Since his brother was out, and the servants doing who-knows-what Harold had the mansion to himself, and he was going to take advantage of the moment.

Unnoticed by the half-asleep boy, heeled clad feet tiptoed though the door. Silently the girl snuck upon the boy, blonde hair only magnifying the leering face as hands reached down toward his body.

Emerald eyes snapped open and he paled drastically as he recognized the face.

"Hello Harold!"

Before he could even make a move to run, a vise like grip trapped him and he could only watch in horror as a familiar outfit was brought out.

A sickeningly sweet smile spread on doll like features at the boy's obvious terror.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure to make you_ extra_ cute!"

**{2}**

Ciel could only stare in shock at his mansion, taking in the bright pink decorations with a sinking feeling of dread.

"What on earth has happened here?"

Beside him Sebastian turned when he heard incoming steps, and was soon bombarded by three frantic servants.

"Mister Sebastian!"

"What on earth has happened here?" Sebastian asked "Rather… why are you two dressed like that?"

The three servants obediently stepped away, Maylene being the only one who wasn't oddly dressed.

"It's terrible Mister Sebastian!" The maid cried "_she_ has gotten to Master Harold!"

Ciel's eye narrowed. "What are you talking about? What happened to Harold?!"

"He-he-"

"Do not worry little brother. I have not been harmed in anyway. Just… inconvenienced…"

His eye widening Ciel stared open mouthed at his brother, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

Dressed in a green maid's outfit that only intensified the color of his eyes, Ciel could barely even recognize his own brother. With his naturally spiked hair lying flat and framing his face, and his scar missing, Harold looked very much like a girl without curves.

Harold gave his brother a grimace tugging at the bottom of the maids dress in a futile attempt to make it longer. "Hello Ciel, I apologize for the state I am currently in. But I didn't have much choice in the matter that crazy girl is a lot stronger then she looked."

Recovered slightly from his shock Ciel turned toward the direction his brother pointed at, cautiously walking toward the room.

Narrowing his eyes in an attempt to see around him Harold carefully started to make his way down the steps one at a time, making sure to keep a tight hold on the banister. When he made it about half way a gloved hand rested on his arm, he gave the butler a grateful smile, being able to distinguish the features from the close distance.

"Master, it looks like you have misplaced your glasses. Allow me to assist you."

"Thank you Sebastian."

With the butlers help Harold was able to reach the bottom of the stairs safely, after a few moments he glanced at the gloved hand that had yet to move in slight puzzlement, and turned to look at the butler unable to clearly see his face.

"Sebastian, thank you I will be fine now."

Sebastian seemed to hesitate, his gloved thumb lightly stroking his bare arm sending light sparks throughout his body. "Of course Master." Then the hand was gone, and for one confusing moment Harold's arm felt slightly cold.

"Ciel! I missed you so! ~"

Harold jolted at the shrill voice, recognizing it as the owner of the girl that had forced the dress on him.

"Elizabeth?!"

"No. No. No. Call me Lizzy! Aren't I always saying that?! Just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cutest!"

Harold slumped slightly at the name, noting that he could hear his brother gasping for air in the background. So it was Elizabeth that had been the attacker, he wasn't too sure since his glasses were the first things to be off. That girl was a lot more trouble than she was worth.

"Oh my~, you look so beautiful in that Harold my dear!~"

He immediately tensed his back cracking at the sudden movement, and he glanced in the direction the voice came from only able to make out the familiar red hair. "Ginerva, I should have known you were the one behind this. Especially since you are the only one with this sort of… _taste._" He commented picking at the maid dress distastefully.

"Oh ho ho ho ho. Don't you think this fits you the best? I will soon have you at my feet begging for mercy as I show you what pleasure a woman can give you! You won't have even a moment to think of that retched butler of yours, only having me on your mind." He could barely make it out but he swore he saw a flaming aura surrounding the girl.

Harold shivered at the words his face going slightly green. "I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about, why does Sebastian have anything to do with this… fantasy of yours?"

"… Never mind. I won't bother with trying to explain it to you. All that matters is that you only have thoughts of me."

He grunted when he was pulled into a tight grip his face conveniently planted between her surprisingly large chest.

"More importantly Ginerva, why are you here? I didn't think that your mother would allow you to come without one of your brothers." He said his voice muffled.

The red head paused her grip tightening. "Lizzy wanted to see her precious Ciel, and since I know that where ever he is you are sure to be found I decided to tag along."

So it was all his brothers fiancées fault then, which didn't surprise him, the bright girl acted off her rocker and was obsessed with pink but she knew how to get what she wanted.

"I suppose my Aunt doesn't know she is here."

"Obviously."

He sighed giving up on trying to get out of her grasp, really he didn't know why his parents had set him up to marry Ginerva in the first place. Born in a less then wealthy family, Ginerva was the youngest out of six family members, who all just happened to be boys. Harold himself was surprised when his mother announced the arrangement; usually someone of his standing wouldn't marry into a family like Ginerva's. The Weasley's weren't rich, nor were they Nobel's, so his parents decision was rather abrupt and sudden and not something they would usually choose.

Almost as if by magic.

"Master Harold!"

Jolting from his thoughts Harold lifted his head from his fiancées chest, barley recognizing the three servants that Ciel had hired long ago.

"Yes?"

"Is it true what Mister Sebastian said?! That Miss Elizabeth is Ciel's fiancée?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, It's very common for two Nobles to marry, at a young age their parents usually choose who they will be with. My self and Ciel included."

"Eh?!"

"Let's have a dance party! Ginny and I can dance with our Fiancées as escorts! Kya!" Elizabeth shouted making Ciel and Harold twitch.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Lizzy!" Ginerva agreed dragging Harold with her as she skipped over to her friend.

"Oh? I'm so glad you agree Ginny!"

Finally released for the moment Harold quickly made his way toward his brother, half stumbling, and stepped behind him, feeling pathetic that he was trying to hide from a girl using his brother.

"Harold are you okay?" Ciel asked raising an eyebrow at his ruffled appearance.

He smiled at the question. "Of course, Ginerva is just a handful, nothing I can't take care of." Catching a bright pink object in the corner of his eye Harold turned, curious and immediately started chuckling. "Well Sebastian that is a beautiful bonnet you have on, it brings out the tone of your skin."

He didn't need to see to know that Sebastian was less than pleased at his comment. "Thank you Master, I should say the same about your outfit. It really makes the color of your eyes pop out."

Touché. He gave the butler a thin smile, as expected of Sebastian. "I have a feeling that it will soon be changing, knowing Elizabeth she probably has the outfits ready in our rooms."

"Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked for him. It's like a dream! Don't worry though Harold, I made sure that Ginny was there to pick yours!"

Great, hopefully it wouldn't be another dress.

"Hey who said it was fine?" Ciel protested.

Harold gave him a pat on the shoulder shaking his head sadly. "It's far too late to back out now little brother."

**{The butler, His possession}**

Harold chuckled when his brother once again kicked the butler in the shin, really Ciel had no talent but it was amusing to see him try so hard.

"What are you laughing at? I'd like to see you try!" Ceil grumbled giving him a light glare.

Sebastian seemed to perk up at this; he turned his head toward Harold giving him a charming smile. "Why not Master? Young Master may learn a thing or two if he sees it done properly."

Harold grimace peering over his glasses, which Sebastian had found, he didn't necessarily say _he _knew how to dance correctly.

Sebastian frowned. "Don't tell me…"

Harold tilted his head and smiled awkwardly. It wasn't his fault that no one had taught him or his brother how to dance.

"Very well."

Within a moments time he was swept up from his chair and standing upright. Since he reached to the butlers shoulder he was able to easily put his hand on Sebastian's upper back, while the other was entwined with the butler's hand that wasn't on his shoulder.

"Now just like I said before, begin with your left foot…"

Harold complied just barely missing the butler's shoe.

"Next is the natural turn."

_Thump._ Sebastian paused and peered down at where he had fallen onto his chest, a blank look on his features.

"Though you are better than Young Master, it seems like you also have a long way to go."

Stepping away from Harold, Sebastian peered at the two brothers a light frown on his features.

"Young Master, how about you do something about that sour look on your face, it not polite to be rude to a lady. At least pretend you are having fun." The butler commented then turned to Harold. "Master don't smile _too_ much, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Harold looked away; it wasn't his fault that people got flustered when he actually _smiled _at them. Yes more then not his lips were tilted up in a resemblance of a smile, but when he actually _smiled _it ended in disaster. He had learned early on not to truly smile at people, last time a flock of girls had been bothering his brother and Harold had been so amused that he couldn't control himself. Unfortunately that ended with more than half of the group fainting, and the rest being taken down like dominos.

"I shall be gone momentarily to get your clothes, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Ginerva would be stricken if you both didn't wear what they picked out." The butler bowed elegantly and left, leaving the two brothers alone.

Harold turned toward his brother a knowing smile on his features. "I know it has been awhile since you have made such a face, smiling that is, but I think Elizabeth would be ecstatic if you did."

Ciel grunted a lost look on his features. "…I've long since forgotten how to smile joyfully."

Harold set a hand on his brother's grey-blue locks, his eyes turning sorrowful. "I understand…" Bringing his hand up he took the Phantomhive ring off his finger and handed it to Ciel. "Though this ring has brought many hardships to our house hold, it also signifies the will of the Phantomhive. I'm sure that with it you can find enough determination to do anything."

Ciel gave him a wide eyed look taking the ring hesitantly. "For such a thing you are giving it to me?"

"You always were the one most fit for the position of heir, besides I've always been one for using my fists, the political games were always confusing to me. Think of this as a stepping stone to a far greater future."

Ciel gave him a determined look and put the ring on his thumb, holding it to his chest.

Gazing down at his brother fondly, Harold felt a weight get lifted off his shoulders. Though this would cause a ruckus in the Nobles it was the right thing to do, whether they agreed to it or not.

"Master, Young Master I have the clothes."

Harold turned toward the butler and gave a sigh of relief at the relatively normal clothes. At least he wouldn't be forced into a dress this time.

**{2}**

"Oh Harold my dear you look fabulous! Though that horrid scar is there again, you still look beautiful!"

Harold gave a glance at his brother, well at least he wasn't getting flung around, but the comment about it scar was rather unnecessary.

"Thank you Ginerva, you look beautiful as well."

Dressed in a green and brown ball gown and her red hair braided, the dress was obviously Elizabeth's since he knew the Weasleys couldn't afford such a thing, Ginerva did look rather eye-catching but that was it. Not that he was about to say that.

Harold himself was dressed similar to ceil, but in different shades of green instead of blue, the top part was a mixture between Ciel and Sebastian's top, giving him a more mature look. Sebastian had rinsed out all the gel that made his hair lay flat on his head, so it now was in its normal state.

He gave Ginerva a smile. "Shall we-"

"_No! I went through a lot of trouble to make everything adorable! Only that ring is totally not cute!"_

Harold turned and gave a light frown watching as Elizabeth ignored Ciel's protests and grabbed the ring off his hand.

"Excuse me for a moment Ginerva." He bowed and quickly made his way toward the fight.

Ciel glared darkly at the frightened girl. "Give it back Elizabeth!"

"Why… why are you so angry? I was just…"

"Elizabeth." Harold said stepping beside his brother a stern look on his features. "Give back the ring, it is something very special to Ciel and I."

Elizabeth gazed at him shocked, not use to Harold being anything but happy. "Even you are angry! Why is this ring so special?! I hate… this ring!"

The moment he saw her raising her hand Harold quickly stepped forward and grabbed her wrist in a firm grip, gazing cooling into her widened eyes.

"I suggest you don't do that Elizabeth, as I said this ring is very special to the both of us-"

"L-Let me go!" _Slap_

A burst of pain spread through his scar, burning his nerves and making his face feel like it was on fire. Though she wasn't very strong Elizabeth had hit his face on the side where the scar was, making it feel ten times worse than it already was.

Harold staggered back, holding his face in pain.

"How dare you!" He heard Ciel shout.

Through the pain and ruckus he could see that Sebastian had stopped his brother from hitting Elizabeth and instantly felt relief. He didn't blame the girl for her reaction-however she did go to the extremes- he shouldn't have handled her in such a rough manner.

A soft hand gently grabbed his face and tilted it up. He opened his unscarred eye seeing Sebastian and winced when another shock of pain went through his body.

"You can let go now Master, I will make sure that everything goes by smoothly."

Harold sighed feeling his body start to give out, and couldn't help but feel pathetic. The scar had been so deep that it nearly met his bone, making it very painful whenever anything came in contact with it and making it so that his scarred eye would sometime loose its eye sight. Yet all that considered, he hated how weak it made him feel, and how weak it made him, no fifteen year old should faint because a twelve year old slapped him.

Before he completely went unconscious he heard Ciel in the background. "Madame Red will be arriving tomorrow, make sure to send her directly to Harold when she does.

**{The butler, His possession}**

**AN: ***dies* I can't believe how long this chapter was; to me at least it was very long. If you haven't already realized I'm making one chapter for every chapter from the Manga. Once in a while I might skip a chapter or maybe even an arc and just summarize it, like the curry arc perchance (?), but otherwise this is going to be a _long _ride.

We also got a little taste of some AU, which is obviously going to happen since Harold is added, more will be coming up.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
